My Cousins
by Ms Kitty Black
Summary: A short one shot of life for the Potter and Granger families, as Teddy Cousin-sits for the day.


AN - Hello all, so this story just wrote itself after a cruise of Deviant Art, if anyone is interested in having a look at the piece that inspired it then I'll post the link on my profile page. As usual not of the material belongs to me, though if it did I would be a happy writer indeed :) hope you like it, if anyone has prompts or ideas they'd like me to do could you IM me or post a review and I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoy it - Ms Kitty Black xx

* * *

It was, for all who were close to the Potter and Weasley families, a rather average Sunday morning in the Potter household. Harry and Ginny had gone off to muggle London to spend the morning together before having lunch and making their way home slowly, as was their usual Saturday ritual. Hermione had sent her children through the floo just after the mornings breakfast before making her way to the Ministry to collect some case notes on an upcoming court hearing, while Ron attempted to break in the new auror recruits, that appeared to be particularly stubborn this year. That or Ron was losing his touch as he aged. Allowing Victoire, Rose and Lily to spend the day on the beach down near Shell Cottage under the watchful eyes of Fleur.

This left Teddy in charge of James, Albus and Hugo. As the eldest and adopted son of Harry and Ginny, Teddy had always been watching the younger siblings and /or cousins - both at home and Hogwarts – when Ginny and Harry needed a break. This meant he was well versed in the art of child control. Though he was only 17 at the time, and thus still a child himself, Teddy looked at the growing chaos and for once merely smiled as James practically though himself over the table to snatch at Albus' broom that was clenched in his left hand before he dashed over to the other side of the table to evade his older brother. Seeing the growing excitement Hugo jumped up in his chair and onto the table before he launched himself of said table at Teddy who caught him like a pro.

And thus the kitchen descended into further chaos.

The scene that greeted Harry and Ginny as they returned from their lunch was one of great humour. For in the centre of the kitchen, across from a knocked over chair and a spilled glass of what looked like chocolate milk, stood Teddy, a beaming, face splitting smile across his face as he used a disgruntled James as a leaning post, his smile only widening as James gave half-hearted pushes in an attempt to remove him. Atop the table stood Hugo evidence of lunch spilled down the front of his top, his right foot bear and his left foot barley holding on to the blue sock, as the young boy leant against the offending elbow on top of James head, giggling hysterically as he too attempted to remove the arm, though not doing much good due to his small size. Next to the table, clutching his highly prized Lightning Bolt 2000 – a model named after his own father after the war – a freckled Albus stood watching the two with a look of bemusement, head cocked slightly to the left causing his moppy black hair to flop across his eyes.

As the door shut behind them the eyes of the four boy's heads snapped around to look at the adults who had entered the house. All four of their eyes comically widened in recognition of who had actually entered and caught them in the midst of the chaos. Teddy began to stutter a hurried apology before a stone faced Harry raised his hand to silence them. James gulped as he braced himself for the telling off.

"This is to be cleaned," he said calmly before his mask slipped and spread into a large grin, "before the quidditch game this afternoon, okay." All the boys nodded their heads emphatically as the two adults left the room to head upstairs to change.

Looking at one another silently in shock they paused for a moment before they broke out in laughter, in their relief momentarily forgetting the mess that surrounded them. On the top of the stairs Ginny looked at Harry catching the amused glint in his eyes she gently placed her hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall, "We still have some time left for Teddy to babysit." Ginny said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she fiddled with the button on Harry's shirt.

Harry smiled as he caught her train of thought, "Indeed, and that is rather a lot of cleaning to do Mrs Potter, I do believe it may take them awhile." He caught her hand and lead the way.

* * *

AN2 - I may do another one but this is not going to be updated regularly :) Please do have a look at the other stuff I've done, I'm always looking for ways to develop my writing. Ms Kitty Black xx


End file.
